Sea Children
by OnceUponASunsetDream
Summary: As he sank through the water, Percy grimaced, clutching at the wound in his abdomen that was spreading his blood through the water. There was far too much of it and the water wouldn't heal him in time he knew, but at least he would die in the peace of the water.


Hey, now this idea came to me when I was having trouble sleeping, I'd just finished reading the House of Hades (If you haven't read it yet, I highly recommend it) so I'm not entirely sure how good it is but hey, what can ya do? I recently re-read the Last Olympian and I have always wanted to write a story about Triton and his relationship/attitude towards Percy (I have another one in mind so keep an eye out ;) ) so here it is!

Oh, before I forget (again) I really wish I could own Percy Jackson but unfortunately I don't.

oOo

As he sank through the water, Percy grimaced, clutching at the wound in his abdomen that was spreading his blood through the water. There was far too much of it and the water wouldn't heal him in time he knew, but at least he would die in the peace of the water. He hoped that Hades would let him into Elysium after everything he had done as a hero.

He felt his eyes closing and Percy knew that he didn't have long. A gentle touch against his arm had his eyes snapping open again and his body instinctively flinching away. There was someone beside him, twin tails swaying gently in the water and a green-tinged hand reaching out to him again while eyes uncannily like his own looked on in slight shock and even some concern.

"Triton?" Percy gasped, hands convulsing around the wound on his stomach and hissing as Triton placed his own hands on top of Percy's shaking fingers.

"Hello Perseus." Triton murmured.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked, his voice becoming raspy and the unpleasant iron taste of blood in his mouth.

"Some of the fish said that they smelled blood. Why does that water not heal you?"

Percy laughed wetly. "Too much damage. It is healing but not fast enough." he moaned softly as the wound throbbed. "Maybe poison on the blade."

"You do not seem sad." Triton said with an odd little head tilt. "You are going to die, you say."

"I'm a demigod, Triton." he said. "We think ourselves lucky to reach eighteen and we try to live a good life and reach Elysium. I have friends there."

"But Perseus, you are not yet eighteen." Triton pointed out and Percy scowled.

"Almost." he muttered. "But I still lived well. I killed monsters, I helped my friends, maybe Hades will have mercy on me."

"I can take you to Father." Triton offered, pressing harder on the gash in Percy's abdomen to stem the bleeding.

"I don't think I have that long." Percy admitted even as Triton pulled the teenager to his side, keeping the other pressed hard to the gaping wound. "Why are you helping me? I thought you hated me."

Triton looked uncomfortable as he commanded the current to carry them through the cool waters of the ocean. "It is not your fault you were born and it is not your fault that you were brought to Father's palace during the war. I may have been sharp with you but I admit I always found meeting Father's…other children…difficult."

"Thanks for helping me." Percy whispered. "You would've been a good brother, I think."

Triton looked down but the demigod had already lost consciousness and Triton urged the current to push them faster. But it wasn't fast enough. Triton knew he wouldn't make it but he still pushed himself and the current as fast as he could but the boy became a dead weight in his arms just as they were in sight of the palace and his breathing stopped while they were at the doors. He swum straight to a healing room and instructed one of the mermaids there to do everything she could but she shook her head sadly just as Poseidon entered the room.

Triton looked up at his father, the weight of Perseus's blood pulling at his hands and only just able to tear his eyes away from the motionless body of the boy who could have been his brother to look at the god. Poseidon stared at his eldest son, son and heir, rang in his ears before the eyes that Poseidon had given to both his sons fell on Percy and Triton saw his father's grief. Triton knew that his father loved all his children, no matter who or what they were but he had never seen his father with any of his dead children. He knew that his father mourned then all and it showed as Poseidon stepped forward as the healer quietly left the room, closing the door behind her and ran his fingers over the pale face. Triton felt oddly uncomfortable as he watched his father run his fingers over Percy's peaceful face and through the dark hair, floating in the gentle ocean current.

"I'm sorry Father." he whispered as Poseidon's teary eyes looked at him. "I-I found him sinking through the waves. I tried to help him but he said that he was…so I offered to bring him here. I thought that I might make it in time for…I was too late."

"You tried, Triton." his father whispered. "That is all that matters." he looked back down at his youngest son, placing his hand over his forehead, murmuring an ancient Greek blessing and then kissed the dead child's forehead tenderly. Poseidon pulled back and brushed away a tear. "I should take him to his mother. I will ask my brother to give him a good afterlife." Triton nodded and watched as his father and his half-brother vanished in a spray of bubbles. Though he hadn't voiced it, Triton could practically hear his father's howl of grief and fury.

Jaw tightening, Triton spun on his heel, storming out of the room and through the palace. He was determined to find out who had done this and make them pay. He mightn't have known Percy, only met him twice but he was a child of the sea and if there was one thing that Triton had learned over the years, it was that children of the sea stuck together, stood up for each other and avenged each other even if they didn't really like each other. And even though he didn't know Percy and hadn't liked him upon their first meeting, Triton would avenge him because children of the sea stuck together.

oOo

So what did you think? Review? Pretty please? I love reading people's opinion of my stories, good or bad but if you do have a bad comment can you please give me some constructive criticism so I know how I can improve? Thanks guys.

OnceUponASunsetDream


End file.
